


His Warning

by articcat621



Category: RWBY
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Roman Torchwick Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Roman has a message for her.





	His Warning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day Three of the Ship It Writing Challenge is A ship you're ashamed of. For me, that's Rosewick. I'm secretly ashamed to say that I ship the hell out of these two (but not THAT ashamed since I'm sharing my love of the pairing with you). This is my first time writing these two and it's only a little drabble, but I hope that you all enjoy it.Also, thank you to GaeilgeRua for the quick beta read. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to the Rooster Teeth team, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge: Day Three: A ship you're ashamed of

“Hello, Red.”

Ruby froze, chills running down her spine at the sound of his voice. She turned slowly to face him. “Torchwick,” she said cooly, her hand going to Crescent Rose.

Roman held his hands up. “I come in peace today, Red. No need to draw your fancy weapon.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What do you want, Roman?”

He tilted his head, looking at her. “It’s been a few years, Red, how have you been?”

“You died,” Ruby said, shaking her head. “I saw it.” 

“I narrowly escaped with my life,” he retorted with a smile.

“What do you want?” Ruby asked again, her hand still resting on Crescent Rose.

Roman approached her slowly, the look in his eyes sending an unfamiliar sensation through her belly. He paused mere steps away, close enough to reach out and touch her if he wanted to.

“Torchwick,” she warned, though there was now a slight waver in her voice.

“Cinder’s looking for you,” Roman said, his voice low and full of warning. “Said something about an eye for an eye…” Roman reached out and lightly patted Ruby’s cheek. “Stay on guard, cupcake, hate to see that pretty face of yours marred.” He winked and stepped away, disappearing into the night before Ruby could even think.

She trembled in the darkness, left confused and conflicted about Roman’s warning.


End file.
